Blood
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu is in a coma for three weeks and for that time all he smells is blood. Till Gray comes along and helps Natsu out with out fully being aware of it. Do not own. Do not make any money off of this. Enjoy and give it a review! Oh and that is it. I cant write anymore with this one. Sorry.


It was every where the scent filled my nose so much. I ran and ran but couldn't get far away enough to get away from that smell. The smell that meant pain suffering and lose. The only scent in the world that made me scared fearful weak. I could do nothing against that scent it was the worst scent in the world and I could smell it everywhere right now.

Pain filled my sense as the scent filled my nostrils. I held my head feeling something wet and warm on it. Looking at my hands I saw they were covered in blood.

I hate blood. I hate the smell. I hate the look. I hate the taste of it in my mouth when I get punched. I hate the feeling of it. Blood is horrible and it kills my senses, degrades a little of my soul, makes others pain my pain!

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" I heard someone shout but I didn't go towards the sound of their voice. I wanted nothing to do with this. I wanted to run away from the blood. From the pain it caused. I hated blood so much!

"Come on sulfur breath! You have been in a coma for three weeks now its time to get up! The guild isn't the same without you!" The voice called again but this time a new scent filled my nose.

A soft scent. A clean scent. A fresh scent. Pine and snow and mountains and ice all bunched up in one smell. It cleaned the blood out of my senses. I touched the top of my head to find the blood was gone.

I stopped running. The blood was gone no longer their. It was replaced by the mountains and pine trees covered with snow and ice. I looked around at the scenery to find I was in the arctic but strangely wasn't cold at all.

I blinked and saw Gray their a worried look to his face a hand reached out for me. I cocked my head towards him but a force pulled me to him I wanted to grab his hand. I wanted him to take me away from this place. I wanted him to permanently get rid of the blood smell

I didn't just want him to get rid of it I needed him to freeze and destroy that scent that pain that warm wet feeling and everything else that blood was. I wanted, needed him to get rid of it no matter how long no matter what it took. So I reached back for his hand and grabbed it!

The whole world sailed around us and in an instant I was on my back staring at a white ceiling. Beeping and air moving sounds were all around me. The scent of medical devices and the underlying scent of fear, death, and blood was their as well. But their was the scent that I needed more then anything. The one scent that destroyed blood and made my head not hurt: Gray's scent.

The cleenish of it. The freshness of the pine and snow and ice where all their. I needed that scent so badly so I whimpered trying to get someone anyones attention.

"Natsu!" Gray cried as he came into my eye sight. "Your awake!"

Tears of happiness rolled down Gray's cheeks and the scent of fear faded a little.

"Blood…" I whimpered and tried to reach out for Gray but wires and tubes held me back.

"Shh its alright. You're safe now. You're in a hospital and have been in a coma for three weeks now. You were hit pretty hard on the head during our last mission and the doctors say that you're lucky to even be alive let alone awake with the injury and loss of blood that you suffered." Gray explained.

"No more blood!" I cried trying to sit up and get out of their. I didn't want anymore blood. No more pain. No more suffering. No more blood!

"Its alright Natsu! Calm down! There is no more blood! Your head is almost healed anyway." Gray said calmly pushing me back down on the pillow.

"Blood! Get the scent away from me!" I cried tears rolling down my cheeks as I tried to get away but Gray kept a strong hold on me.

"Natsu calm down. Its alright. I promise no more blood." Gray said calmly a small smile on his face as he looked down at me. His scent filled my nose.

"Blood smells really bad! Your smell rids of it!" I whisper and try to get him to come closer so the blood scent will just go away.

"I will stay as long as you need me here." Gray said pulling away when he figured I wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok." I say and reach out for him. He smiles and holds my hand. But I get greedy and pull him on to the bed shoving my face into his chest sniffing deeply.

As the scent washes over me I fall into a deep sleep one more. Gray stunned above me but I felt his fingers soon brush through my hair before I fell asleep.

**So I wrote this in like 10 minutes not even. Sorry had an idea and it was clearly a really quick one so thought I should just post it to get it out of the way. Well hope this didn't put a complete damper on your day but I thought it was nice.**


End file.
